


Prefects' Bathroom

by m_s_b



Series: Raven and Badger (Potterlock) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wow,</i> Seb mumbled looking around the big room, <i>This place is awesome. I didn’t even know that we have something like this in the castle,</i> he turned to Jim, who was observing him with a small smile.</p><p>‘Well, it’s called Prefects’ bathroom for a reason,’ the smaller boy replied, rocking on the balls of his feet; the Ravenclaw prefect badge shone on the front of his school robes. ‘The moment I saw it I knew you’re gonna love it so I- Seb, what are you doing?’</p><p><i>And what does it look like?</i> Sebastian asked, pulling the blazer through his head, <i>I want to test that big-ass bath. Although,</i> he added turning one of the taps on, <i>‘a pool’ is way much better name for it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefects' Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to take a small break from 30 Day Spring Challenge - I'm a bit tired because I had classes today.

_Wow,_ Seb mumbled looking around the big room, _This place is awesome. I didn’t even know that we have something like this in the castle,_ he turned to Jim, who was observing him with a small smile.

‘Well, it’s called Prefects’ bathroom for a reason,’ the smaller boy replied, rocking on the balls of his feet; the Ravenclaw prefect badge shone on the front of his school robes. ‘The moment I saw it I knew you’re gonna love it so I- Seb, what are you doing?’

 _And what does it look like?_ Sebastian asked, pulling the blazer through his head, _I want to test that big-ass bath. Although,_ he added turning one of the taps on, _‘a pool’ is way much better name for it._

The blush spreading on his face like a wildfire, James observed Seb undressing quickly. When the blond took off his trousers, Jim shut his eyes tightly, opening them only when he heard the big splash. Sebastian was already in the pool.

 _Come in, Jimmy,_ he waved smiling broadly, _Water is wonderfully warm and I’m going to have an eye on you._

‘N-N-No,’ the smaller boy shook his head, ‘I’ll pass this time.’

 _Oh come oooon,_ Seb swam closer and placed his elbows on the edge of the gigantic bathtub, _It’s wonderful._ Jim shook his head again. _Man, you could do something silly once in a while,_ the blond rolled his eyes, _but as you wish._ And with those words he dived, his bare arse appearing over the water for a second.

Jim stood awkwardly next to the pile of Sebastian’s clothes; finally, sighing heavily, he toed off his shoes and socks. Slowly, he approached the edge of the tub and, after rolling up his trousers, he sat there, dipping his feet in warm water.

He was starting to relax, when he felt fingers circling his ankles and pulling him down into the water. Terrified, he screamed and felt the water filling his lungs and nose. For a painfully long moment the world around him stopped and Jim saw his robes floating around him as a dark cloud; he felt his clothes drag him to the bottom of the pool.

‘I’m going to die,’ the boy thought and then something in his brain clicked. He started to move his arms, desperately trying to get to the surface, to save his life. Out of nowhere, strong arms closed around him and pulled him up.

Oxygen irritated his nose and throat. Jim coughed out some water, shaking.

 _It’s pretty shallow here,_ said the familiar voice, _And I won’t let you drown, silly._

Breathing heavily, Jim looked up. Sebastian was holding him in his arms, a slight smile on his face.

 _It’s fine,_ the blond continued, still smiling, _You’re wet anyway, so you can sit here with me as well, kiddo._

His eyes shimmering with tears, James grabbed Seb’s arms so tightly that the boy winced. The smile disappeared from his face. Holding Jim tightly, the blond carried him to the edge of the pool and delicately put him on the wet floor. Shivering violently, the smaller boy hugged his knees; his chest was heaving.

 _Hey, Jimmy,_ Sebastian reached out to pat Jim’s foot, _I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would scare you so much. I’m a moron and- Jim, wait!_

But James didn’t listen to him. Still breathing heavily, he scrambled on his feet and ran out of the bathroom. Sebastian climbed out of the tub and quickly put on his clothes. However, when he stormed out from the bathroom, water still dripping from his hair, James was nowhere to be seen.

Desperately wanting to apologize to his friend, Sebastian spent the rest of the afternoon looking for Jim. He checked some of his friend’s hideouts and even went to the library, earning angry glances from Mr Musgrave, the librarian, but James was nowhere to be found. Sighing heavily, the blond slowly headed to the Great Hall, hoping that maybe Jim would be there.

He took his usual spot at the Hufflepuff table and turned his head to glance at the table full of giggling and chatting Ravenclaws; Jim wasn’t there, though. Sebastian sighed into his mashed potatoes. He shouldn’t be surprised that Jim didn’t want to talk to him. He behaved like an complete idiot. He knew perfectly well that his friend was panically afraid of water; the smaller boy told him that during his first year at Hogwarts. And he still pulled such a stunt on him. Seb stared at his plate; he didn’t feel like eating. Maybe he would be able to talk to Jim before breakfast?

Jim didn’t come for breakfast, though. Sebastian was a bit worried, but such a behaviour wasn’t unusual for his friend; despite the blond’s insistence, James sometimes skipped breakfast, especially when he didn’t sleep at night and didn’t want Seb to notice his tiredness. Sebastian sipped his tea, glancing at his watch. He wanted to wait for Jim, but he had two hours of Potions right after breakfast and professor Bell didn’t tolerate when the students were late for his class. Sighing heavily, the blond grabbed his bag and headed to the dungeons, hoping that he would catch Jim during lunch.

When, hungry and tired after double Charms, Seb ran to the Great Hall, Jim wasn’t there. Now Sebastian was really worried; he knew that before lunch James had all the classes outside, on the Grounds. And that made everyone hungry. The blond saw Jim’s fellow Ravenclaws entering the Great Hall and heading to their table, talking vigorously; but his friend wasn’t among them. Worried, Seb returned to his lunch with a heavy sigh. He told himself that he was going to look for Jim after the classes.

He didn’t have to wait so long, though. The whole affair with Jim left Sebastian shaken and worried. He was so distracted by the whole situation that he let a fanged geranium bite his hand. The wound was quite deep and bled heavily.

‘It does look serious,’ Professor Hudson glanced at him worriedly, ‘You should go to the Hospital Wing, sweetheart.’

Seb nodded and, grabbing his bag, he left the greenhouse and headed to the castle. He climbed several flights of stairs and quietly walked in. He could hear Miss Morstan reprimanding someone in the far corner of the long room; after a short moment of hesitation, Sebastian moved in her direction. As he came closer, the matron’s words became more and more understandable.

‘...and being a prefect you really should know better. Fainting during the class… Really, Mr Moriarty, you’re lucky nothing bad happened- What do you need, Mr Moran?’

Seb didn’t reply, his eyes fixed on his friend. Jim was sitting on one of the hospital beds; his skin was pale and clammy and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to be even bigger than usually. Upon seeing Sebastian, he shifted slightly, ready to flee. Miss Morstan noticed that.

‘You’re not going anywhere, young man,’ she said as she took care of Sebastian’s hand, ‘so don’t even think about it.’

‘B-But I’m f-fine,’ the boy protested weakly, ‘I don’t-’

‘End of discussion, Mr Moriarty,’ the matron looked at him sternly, dressing the wound, ‘I’m not letting you go alone after what happened during Charms. Wait until I’m done with Mr Moran here and you can go with him. You’re friends after all and I’m sure he will take care of you. Am I right, Mr Moran?’ she turned to Sebastian. The blond nodded.

‘There,’ she said five minutes later, neatly tying bandage on Seb’s hand, ‘Now, off you go, both of you.’

Hearing that, Jim jumped off the bed and left the room quickly. Sebastian thanked Miss Morstan and followed his friend.

 _Jim, wait, please,_ he ran, trying to catch up with the smaller boy, _Jimmy, just let me explain!_ He grabbed James’ hand, stopping him in his tracks. Jim glared at him angrily.

‘How would you feel if someone pulled you on a broom and flew up high?’ he asked, his voice shaking with fury.

 _Bad,_ Seb replied sheepishly, _Very bad._

‘See? I told you that… Water is….’ Jim swallowed loudly, ‘I don’t like water however stupid and silly it may seem to you-’

 _I don’t think it’s stupid or silly,_ Sebastian reassured him wholeheartedly, _I just forgot that it doesn’t depend on the amount of water… And,_ he added quickly, _I thought that… you’d feel safer with me._

‘I feel safer,’ the smaller boy whispered, ‘I _used_ to feel safer with you,’ he repeated a bit louder, ‘The point is, I need baby steps in this matter. Do you understand?’ he looked at Seb pleadingly. The blond nodded and slowly approached his friend.

 _Please, don’t be angry,_ he murmured, closing his arms around his friend.

‘I’m not angry,’ Jim sighed tiredly, ‘Well, maybe a bit. But you scared me.’

 _I’m an idiot,_ Seb stated simply.

‘Yes, you are a bit of an idiot,’ James agreed; there was a small smile dancing on his lips, though, ‘Just don’t do this again, okay?’ He finally hugged Sebastian back.

 _I’m sorry,_ the blond mumbled, stroking Jim’s dark hair.

‘Apology accepted.’


End file.
